<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home on the Range? by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922724">Home on the Range?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a civilian Akaashi just cannot persuade his partner to get him an official gun, even though he's a good shot. Maybe today will change Bokuto's mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home on the Range?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji glanced sideways at his partner, “I need a gun Bokuto!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and reached down, slipping his spare from its ankle holster and handing it to him. “Just don’t shoot me Akaashi I’ve only just healed up from last time,” he pleaded.</p><p>“<em>I</em> didn’t shoot you, it was the suspect!”</p><p>“Because you shouted to me just as I was about to get a shot at him and he fired one and almost got me.”</p><p>“It only caught you a graze across the ribs though, and then <em>I</em> shot him, between the eyes,” Keiji smiled proudly.</p><p>“Yes Akaashi I know you did, well done. But they still hurt you know, even grazes in the ribs.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry Bokuto san, I won’t shout next time.”</p><p>“Good. Are you ready?”</p><p>Keiji nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go, you take that side, and watch your step.” He signalled to the officers outside that they were going in.</p><p>They separated and began stalking slowly between the redundant machinery and piles of old crates in the dilapidated building.</p><p>Keiji’s senses were on high alert, out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of movement above the far side of the huge room and fired, a figure fell lifeless to the floor below.</p><p>“Nice shot Akaashi,” Bokuto muttered, spinning on his feet and pumping shots into the two dark clad suspects that had appeared behind him with a satisfied smile, his hearing was still acute. He crept on; the target was known to be hiding in the back, his victim with him. He heard another shot ring out from Keiji’s side and a thump as a body hit the floor, he just prayed it wasn’t his partner’s but there was no time to look, the victim’s life was at stake.</p><p>He turned back towards the centre of the building, sliding around the bulk of a huge press. Someone was lurking on the other side and he saw the barrel of a gun rise pointing across the room towards his partner. A swift thrust from his knife and it clattered to the floor. He was just congratulating himself on saving Keiji again when Keiji fired and a figure tumbled from the gantry above his head. It looked like they were quits.</p><p>He shook his head, when had it become a competition? Ever since Akaashi blackmailed him into field work, he answered himself. He’d never met anyone so competitive in everything he did. He wondered if Keiji was like that in the bedroom, then eschewed the thought. This was no place for fantasizing Koutarou, he told himself. </p><p>They were slowly closing on their goal, a small office room at the back. Crouching down Keiji crept along below the work benches, trying to keep in the shadows cast by the light flooding through the half glass partition wall. He saw Bokuto emerge from behind a stack of boxes. Bokuto raised his gun and pointed it straight at him. Instinctively Keiji threw himself to the floor as Bokuto fired and the attacker creeping up behind Keiji with a knife in his hand flew backwards into a pile of cardboard.</p><p>As they both drew closer Keiji could see the killer standing behind his victim with a gun to their head. They would have only one chance before he blew his brains out. From the shadows Keiji raised his gun taking aim on the top of the killer’s head, all he could target from his hiding place.</p><p>Bokuto looked; his view of the target obscured by the machine he stood behind, all he could see was the lower jaw and neck. Good enough, he raised his gun.</p><p>Two shots rang out together, the glass shattered and the killer fell to the floor, blood pooling under his head. His victim slumped to his knees, shaking with shock as they both hurried into the office.</p><p>Keiji looked at the victim and then at Bokuto, “If I’d known it was him I’d not have bothered.”</p><p>“Akaashi, play nice. You ok Daishou?”</p><p>“I think I’m deaf," Daishou said shaking his head as he got to his feet. "Did you both have to shoot?” </p><p>“Better safe than sorry,” Keiji smirked. He looked at the figure on the floor, two neat bullet holes in him, one through the skull, one through the throat. “I got him.”</p><p>“What do you mean Akaashi, <em>I</em> got him.”</p><p>“Bokuto a shot to the brain is going to kill him faster than a shot to the neck.”</p><p>“It wasn’t the neck, I got him right through the carotid artery, look, and I’ve seen people survive a shot to the brain.”</p><p>“Yeah like a vegetable.”</p><p>Daishou sighed, “If you don’t mind I’m going to go find a coffee and a couple of aspirin while you two trade egos.”</p><p>“Sure and thanks for volunteering Sugaru.” Bokuto said cheerfully to the retreating figure.</p><p>“You can do the same for me when it’s my training exercise,” Daishou called as he made his way out to where other officers were re-setting the dummies for the next pair.</p><p>“You know Daishou was hoping it would just be you Bokuto san, I think he had plans to faint in your arms,” Keiji grinned at him.</p><p>“He’d have been out of luck Akaashi, I’d probably have dropped him.”</p><p>“Nice work you two,” Yamiji’s voice said from the doorway. He stepped in and removed the dummy head ready for a new one. Holding it up he looked at the two neat holes. “Nice shooting, both of you.”</p><p>“Does this mean I can finally have a gun Sir,” Keiji asked him, his voice pleading.</p><p>Yamiji looked at Bokuto surprised; Bokuto was making frantic signals behind Keiji’s back. Yamiji frowned at him, “I take it you haven’t told him?”</p><p>“Told me what?” Keiji demanded.</p><p>“I countersigned your gun permit a month ago.”</p><p>Keiji rounded on his partner who was sidling out the door, “Bokuto san! Bokuto san, get back here now! Just when did you plan on telling me?” Keiji shouted after him as he hightailed it for the SUV.</p><p>Keiji turned to Yamiji who was desperately trying not to laugh. “Excuse me please.”</p><p>“Please try not to disable him too badly Akaashi Sensei, he is my best detective after all,” he called after him, his shoulders shaking. </p><p>Keiji glared at him through the car window, “Unlock this door Bokuto san!”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Bokuto san do you really want all the others to see you scared of a ‘scientist’?”</p><p>“Yeah but you have three black belts.”</p><p>“Bokuto san, I promise I won’t kill you.”</p><p>Bokuto noticed a few of the other agents glancing in their direction and unlocked the doors with a click, Keiji opened the passenger door and clambered in. Bokuto shrank from his gaze.</p><p>“Promise not to break anything vital Akaashi.”</p><p>“I just want to know why you didn’t tell me,” Keiji asked looking hurt.</p><p>“I was saving it as a surprise Akaashi.”</p><p>Keiji looked at him confused.</p><p>He risked a smile, “Open the glove box.”</p><p>Inside was a black case, inside that nestled a brand new automatic pistol. Keiji’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Happy birthday for next week Akaashi,” he smiled.</p><p>“Can I try it out?”</p><p>“On me?”</p><p>Keiji rolled his eyes, “At the range Bokuto san.”</p><p>He heaved a sigh of relief, “Sure Akaashi, shall I drive you there now?”</p><p>Keiji stared at his gift and smiled, “Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours, several boxes of cartridges, and a small mountain of perforated paper targets later, Keiji pulled off his ear protectors and laid the pistol back in its case. He would clean it when he got home.</p><p>Bokuto pulled his own protectors off and smiled at him, “Done Akaashi?”</p><p>“Yes I think I have the feel of it now, it’s a good gun Bokuto.”</p><p>“Nothing but the best for you Akaashi.”</p><p>“Bokuto, you really didn’t want me to have a gun did you, why?”</p><p>He sighed, “I didn’t want you to <em>need</em> a gun Akaashi. I hate the fact that it means you are a target. My one hope is that the only time you ever need to fire it will be in here.”</p><p>“I hope so too. But….”</p><p>“Yeah I know. That’s why I gave in and asked Yamiji to sign your permit.”</p><p>Keiji reached up and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you Bokuto san,” he said softly.</p><p>Bokuto’s face flushed hot where Keiji’s lips had touched it and his eyes widened a little as Keiji noticed his reaction. </p><p>Keiji’s mind raced back to their first ever meeting, here in this very range. Keiji had been sure Bokuto was going to kiss him that day. When he hadn’t Keiji had been disappointed though he would never admit it. Keiji obviously wasn’t his type and Bokuto’s later declaration that there was a line partners shouldn’t cross, cemented that belief. Keiji had subsequently retreated into his familiar safety net of science and logic, declaring his opinion that sex was nothing more than the fulfilment of a basic biological imperative.<br/>
He looked up and found two golden eyes studying him with an intensity that almost made him squirm like a nervous teenager. How did Bokuto manage to do that to him with just one look?</p><p>“Bokuto san?” Keiji whispered.</p><p>“To hell with lines,” Bokuto rasped as his lips came down on Keiji’s and he pressed him against the wall, lips devouring his and his tongue taking advantage of Keiji’s involuntary gasp to slip inside his mouth where they joined in a seductive dance. Keiji ran his hands over Bokuto’s muscular body and he groaned deep in his chest, feeling his body responding, growing warmer. Keiji let out a soft moan as his partner’s mouth moved to his neck and down to his collarbone while his hands made swift work of Keiji’s belt. </p><p>“Yes, oh yes,” Keiji whimpered, not caring about anything other than the fact that his body needed Bokuto, now.   </p><p>Suddenly Bokuto pulled his mouth away as his brain caught up with what he was about to do.</p><p>“Bokuto, don’t stop,” Keiji begged.</p><p>“Akaashi are you just trying to satisfy your biological urges with me?”</p><p>Keiji looked at him horrified; he thought Keiji was just using him because he was horny. Keiji reached up and ran his fingers down his face tenderly. “Bokuto I could never use you that way, I love you too much.”</p><p>“I think I’ve gone deaf from the range Akaashi I thought I heard you say you loved me?”</p><p>“I did. I do.”</p><p>“Put your pants on Akaashi,” he said gently.</p><p>Keiji looked at him sadly, his face flaming. “I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you Bokuto san, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll just get on home.”</p><p>Bokuto tipped up his chin with his fingers, “Akaashi, you haven’t embarrassed me but if we’re going to make love for the first time I’m old fashioned enough to want it to be in a bed, not up against a wall,” he said gently.</p><p>Keiji’s eyes widened, “You want to make love to me?”</p><p>Bokuto dropped a soft kiss on his mouth, “What else would I do with the man I’m in love with?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>